


Trip To the Dollar Store

by The_Madd_Hatter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crack, Other, alien pet treats, based on a vine, don't look at me i'm not funny, keith makes a joke, lapslock, shiro in a snapback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 11:44:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10411407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Madd_Hatter/pseuds/The_Madd_Hatter
Summary: to be quite honest, keith was surprised that there were dollar stores in deep space.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FreckledKnell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreckledKnell/gifts).



> this is such crack i am So Sorry

to be quite honest, keith was surprised that there were dollar stores in deep space. 

why there were dollar stores in deep space, keith would never know.

_ how _ there were dollar stores in deep space, keith wasn’t sure he  _ wanted  _ to know.

“i didn’t realize that dollar stores were a thing here,” lance said, an eyebrow raised as he stared a the cheap sign highlighting the entrance

“i didn’t realize that the american dollar traveled this far,” pidge piped up. their baggy sweatshirt drooped low on their frame and keith thought that they needed a new one. 

coran pointed towards the interior of the store. “we have to pick up some cheap supplies, but worry not! we’ll be back on our way in no time!” 

keith watched as shiro adjusted the newly-discovered snapback so that the bill faced the back of his head, and his white bangs popped out over the top of the adjustment band. keith gulped.

“alright guys, let’s go explore,” shiro said. keith followed lance and hunk, while pidge and shiro trailed behind a babbling coran.

* * *

 

after a good while, keith honestly thought he hadn’t laughed that hard in a long time. 

keith couldn’t stop giggling along with hunk and lance. he had seen some treats for some alien pets and he held it up to his team mates. “guys.  _ guys _ . look.” 

“dude that’s rank what  _ is _ that?” lance spat out. the treats were a nasty shade of neon green and seemed to have actual limbs.

“lance.  _ it’s the good kush _ ,” keith whispered out to his team mates. 

there was a pause.

then the noise that hunk made was close to a combination of a wheeze and a howl. 

“ _ holy shit keith was that a joke??? _ ” lance cackled, gently grabbing the pet treats from keith. “wowee these are horrifying. let’s give them to pidge so they can experiment on them.”

“nonononono, keith. you gotta do the kush joke to shiro. i wanna hear him laugh!” hunk interrupted. he perked up and saw their leader. “there he is go go go!”

keith shuffle-ran over to shiro and the others. pidge looked at keith over their glasses, and coran looked confused for a second.

“shiro, look what i found,” keith held up the pet treats and shiro scrunched up his nose in disgust.

“sick! what  _ is _ that?” pidge grabbed at the packaging and started to inspect  the treats.

“couldn’t you tell? it’s the good kush,” keith responded flatly. keith watched pidge snort and ignored coran's horrified gasp. he glanced up at shiro.

shiro gave keith a Look and promptly retorted, “keith. this is the  _ dollar store _ . how good can it be?”

hunk must have been close enough to hear shiro’s response because the noise he made was impressive, to say the least.

the trip back home was just shiro and pidge trying to describe what kush was to coran, who was confused as to why a plant was called such a vulgar name for genitalia. 

* * *

 

end. 

**Author's Note:**

> leave comments pls.  
> don't look at me.


End file.
